User talk:Chesknight
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pit page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 08:47, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Welcome Chesknight. It's great to finally see someone here on the Wiki. Just one thing, though: I just saw that you had created a Zero page here. Only thing is I had already made one. For future reference, both to you and anyone else here, always check to see if the combatant is there before adding one yourself. From there, you're free to add your Death Battle to their page. But don't sweat it. It's no biggie. And I look forward to seeing more Combatants and What-If? Death Battles added. Nkstjoa (talk) 21:09, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well I kinda assumed he wasn't already here just because when I tried making the page nothing showed up about the page already existing. Sorry... Chesknight (talk) 10:42, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Don't know if you read my forum post on the subject, but either way, it is awesome to see someone else adding information to the combatant pages. Keep up the good work. Nkstjoa (talk) 22:47, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I'll be honest I actually got REALLY mad when I saw that Natsu didn't have any info on him. What's the point of creating a combatant if you're not gonna say anything about them or even give them an opponent? Chesknight (talk) 22:53, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Well I really want to see Siegfried from Soulcalibur on Death Battle, though I have no clue as to any opponent for him, but I wanted to at least give him some info rather than leaving him blank. Here's to me doing the same for the rest of the characters that I added. Nkstjoa (talk) 23:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Can you tell me about him? I might be able to think of an opponent (no guarantees though). And YAAAYY, us making articles good. Chesknight (talk) 23:17, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Just added a brief summary of his story on his page. As for his opponent, the only opponent that I've seen people suggest for him is Aragorn from Lord of the Rings. Nkstjoa (talk) 23:39, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Next week, how would you like to pick out the eight thumbnails on the main page? Nkstjoa (talk) 23:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why I couldn't, but I should probably tell you now that I'm probably gonna end up basing it less off of quality and more off of if it's a good fight. Chesknight (talk) 23:38, September 30, 2014 (UTC) That's fine, though if you can, could you pick eight thumbnails that haven't been put up there yet? Nkstjoa (talk) 23:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I could, but I'd need to know which thumbnails haven't been put up there yet first. It's not like I come here very often. Chesknight (talk) 23:50, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Here's all the thumbnails we've put up so far: Vergil vs. Sesshomaru, Electro vs. Cole, Hawkeye vs. Green Arrow, Silver vs. Mewtwo, Green Lantern vs. Nova, Astro Boy vs. Megaman, Punisher vs. Red Hood, Dedede vs. Amy, Catwoman vs. Black Cat, Mario vs. Sailor Mars, Blaze vs. Azula, Pac-Man vs. Kirby, Pit vs. Sora, Rain vs. Blastoise, Mai vs. Kasumi, Sonya vs. Cammy, Apocalypse vs. Black Adam, Inuyasha vs. Ranma, Reptile vs. Aeon (Lizardman), Talbain vs. Sabrewulf, Danny Phantom vs. Jake Long, SpaceGodzilla vs. Destoroyah, Sir Daniel vs. Arthur, Rayne vs. Blade, Cole vs. Alex Mercer, Hulk vs. Asura, Ermac vs. Rose, Earthworm Jim vs. Tick, James Bond vs. Jason Bourne, Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi, Johnny Cage vs. Dan, Mach Rider vs. Mad Max. But I'm not gonna get upset or anything if you decide to reuse one of these. I just want us to keep things fresh for right now. Nkstjoa (talk) 00:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Tomorrow's the day, so plan out your thumbnails for tomorrow. Nkstjoa (talk) 22:07, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Once again, I've added a character that I don't have an opponent for: Ms. Fortune from Skullgirls. I was set on having her face Taokaka or Felicia (even made thumbnails for them), but after looking into her, I said "Nope" since she's more or less near-unkillable. I'm wondering if there are any similar characters out there that could give her a good run for her money. Nkstjoa (talk) 00:23, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Well I'd say someone like Deadpool or Wolverine would give her a run, but there's no real similarities besides "tough to kill". Then again, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie is a thin because "fourth wall breakers". May need to think this one through a bit more... Chesknight (talk) 00:33, November 13, 2014 (UTC) 21:04, January 23, 2015 (UTC)You are such a badass and great and helping this Wiki Chesknight. ^_^ 21:04, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Aaawww thank you! I've mentioned before that I get a lot of hate from some anonymous users, so it's nice to see that I can be appreciated by some too. Chesknight (talk) 21:09, January 23, 2015 (UTC) favorite and least favorite death battles Whats your favorite and least favorite death battle? Mine are: Favorite: Kirby vs Majin buu Least favorite: Pikachu vs Blanka (I can explain) Favorite: Really hard to choose, but either the Pokémon Battle Royale, Kirby VS Buu or Deadpool VS Deathstroke Least favorite: Goomba VS Koopa Chesknight (talk) 22:52, January 25, 2015 (UTC)